


Cas & Dean's Twelve Days of Christmas

by Julian_M_Wright



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julian_M_Wright/pseuds/Julian_M_Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modified Supernatural version of the Twelve Days of Christmas song, starring Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas & Dean's Twelve Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas ain't here yet but well, there's time to learn this version of the song before Christmas if you wish to. Also, this is a fun happy little fic before we foray into the angst-filled premiere of Supernatural Season 10. Dedicated to all the Castiel/Dean shippers out there whose hopes stay strong for our OTP!

On the first day of Christmas  
Castiel sent to Dean:  
An angel in a trench coat.

On the second day of Christmas  
Castiel sent to Dean:  
Two apple pies  
And an angel in a trench coat.

On the third day of Christmas  
Castiel sent to Dean:  
Three French Kisses,  
Two apple pies  
And an angel in a trench coat.

On the fourth day of Christmas  
Castiel sent to Dean:  
Four polishing “swords”,  
Three French Kisses,  
Two apple pies  
And an angel in a trench coat.

On the fifth day of Christmas  
Castiel sent to Dean:  
Five nipples lickin’,  
Four polishing “swords”,  
Three French Kisses,  
Two apple pies  
And an angel in a trench coat.

On the sixth day of Christmas  
Castiel sent to Dean:  
Six special oiling,  
Five nipples lickin’,  
Four polishing “swords”,  
Three French Kisses,  
Two apple pies  
And an angel in a trench coat.

On the seventh day of Christmas  
Castiel sent to Dean:  
Seven countless thrustin’,  
Six special oiling,  
Five nipples lickin’,  
Four polishing “swords”,  
Three French Kisses,  
Two apple pies  
And an angel in a trench coat.

On the eighth day of Christmas  
Castiel sent to Dean:  
Eight rounds of sexin’,  
Seven countless thrustin’,  
Six special oiling,  
Five nipples lickin’,  
Four polishing “swords”,  
Three French Kisses,  
Two apple pies  
And an angel in a trench coat.

On the ninth day of Christmas  
Castiel sent to Dean:  
Nine mindless climax,  
Eight rounds of sexin’,  
Seven countless thrustin’,  
Six special oiling,  
Five nipples lickin’,  
Four polishing “swords”,  
Three French Kisses,  
Two apple pies  
And an angel in a trench coat.

On the tenth day of Christmas  
Castiel sent to Dean:  
Ten times of cumming,  
Nine mindless climax,  
Eight rounds of sexin’,  
Seven countless thrustin’,  
Six special oiling,  
Five nipples lickin’,  
Four polishing “swords”,  
Three French Kisses,  
Two apple pies  
And an angel in a trench coat.

On the eleventh day of Christmas  
Castiel sent to Dean:  
Eleven baby cuddles,  
Ten times of cumming,  
Nine mindless climax,  
Eight rounds of sexin’,  
Seven countless thrustin’,  
Six special oiling,  
Five nipples lickin’,  
Four polishing “swords”,  
Three French Kisses,  
Two apple pies  
And an angel in a trench coat.

On the twelfth day of Christmas  
Castiel sent to Dean:  
Twelve kisses of promise,  
Eleven baby cuddles,  
Ten times of cumming,  
Nine mindless climax,  
Eight rounds of sexin’,  
Seven countless thrustin’,  
Six special oiling,  
Five nipples lickin’,  
Four polishing “swords”,  
Three French Kisses,  
Two apple pies  
And an angel in a trench coat.


End file.
